1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doors and, more particularly, is directed towards entrance doors having interconnected extruded sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Entrance doors of various configurations have been fabricated from a plurality of precut extruded sections that are welded together to form a rigid structure. In a conventional manner, a door frame which corresponds generally to the entrance door configuration is secured in place. Then, the entrance door is hung on the door frame. At times, for various reasons, the entrance door does not properly mate with the door frame. In such cases, due to the rigid construction of the entrance door, shims are used to adjust the door frame opening so that it will correspond to the entrance door configuration. A need has arisen for an entrance door that can be adjusted to compensate for variations between the door and door frame.